1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for portional ejection of lubricant for lubrication of railway rails, comprising a tank for lubricant, a dosage pump driven by means of an operating unit, a nozzle, and a control unit for actuation of the operating unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that wear on railway rails as well as on wheel flanges can be reduced to a high degree by application of lubricant, especially grease, on the rails. To this end many solutions have already been proposed, both in the form of stationary means, which supplies lubricant to the rail from a stationary installation, and vehicle-mounted means which by dispensing lubricant on the wheel track lubricates the rail via the wheel track.
A common feature for the great majority of previously known lubricating devices is that they all require supply of pressure medium to function. Both stationary and vehicle-mounted installations utilize as a rule compressed air or other gas kept stored under high pressure in tubes or bottles. Even if one has managed nowadays to reduce the amount of air/gas required per ejection of lubricant by application of a refined regulation technique the exchange and the maintenance of pressure vessels for air/gas involves an obvious inconvenience.